This invention relates to paintball loader systems. More particularly, it relates to providing paintball loader systems to efficiently deliver paintballs to a paintball gun (also known as paintball markers).
The game of paintball involves participants utilizing paintball guns that discharge frangible paint-filled balls “fired” from the gun that burst upon impact to leave a mark at the point of impact. Paintball guns use a pneumatic system for firing the paintballs, typically using compressed air or other compressed gas. Electronically controlled guns are generally capable of very high rates of fire, so much so that the limiting factor in firing speed is typically the rate at which “paint” can be loaded into the gun. In professional competitions, the rate of fire can be as much as 15 balls per second. Often a player will experience missed shots or skipped shots due to a hopper not keeping up with the operation of the gun.
A significant problem with high-speed loading of paintballs is the controlled application of forces on the paintball. High loading velocities are generally associated with the application of high levels of force to the paintballs. The inherent fragility of the paintballs limits the maximum level of force that can be concentrated on the surface of the ball without breakage.
An additional problem related to high-speed loading of paintballs is the need for consistent feeding of paintballs into the gun, without interference or interruption. Occasionally, a paintball will break within the hopper hindering the operation. Typically, paint-related debris must be cleared from the hopper before the hopper can be returned to full service. The closed construction of conventional hoppers makes cleaning both difficult and time-consuming. A system to overcome the above-described problems would be of great benefit in advancing the paintball sports.